When Hope Finds You
by pikachu13
Summary: A trio of Autobots make landfall on Earth, but are ambushed by Decepticons. Will Kaceystar, the daughter of Optimus Prime be able to get them safely to Autobot City alive? Kacey character used with permission


Since I'm such a big fan of optimusprime007's Kaceystar fics, I decided it was time to give it a try and write an AU Kacey fic myself. As a nod to the original author, I will be using the characters P.O.V style of writing. Storywise, I know mine won't be as finely written as its predecessor, but I will do my best anyway. The events in my story take place somewhere during the "Hold On, Before It's Too Late's" current timeline. I wrote this the way I usually write my own stories, (my Transformers fics are similar in the action and suspense category) but either way, I hope this is just as enjoyable as the original. Enjoy!

**When Hope Finds You**

**Dropkick**

It's been a few orns now since we received the interstellar transmission from Optimus Prime to come to Earth. Hearing of the Allspark's destruction brought a certain sadness to us all, but we agreed, (we meaning my sister Riven and our mutual companion, Rush) that we could not survive amongst the stars any longer and decided to search for this "Earth".

Just now we've made landfall on yet another desolate-looking planet. The soil here is a deep red color, much like a Decepticon's optics, and as I sit here pondering the fate of our future--

"Would you leave me _alone_ already?"

The annoyance in my sister's voice was all too clear as it sounded from behind me. It was obvious that our companion Rush was annoying her again as usual. I wish those two would just grow up already. It's embarrassing enough watching them act like sparklings. But as many times as I've seen them quarrel, I can't help but wonder if he provokes her because he has feelings for her, and just has no other way of showing it.

"Dropkick! Tell him to stop!" She whined.

"Can you two chill for a sec?" I shouted, slightly frustrated. "I'm trying to figure out how much farther we have to go!"

Rush took notice of my distraction and used it to his advantage. "Awww...is our nerdy little navigator lost?"

"Don't start with me, Rush." I threatened. "Don't forget, you wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for us."

I was happy to see that my words silenced him immediately. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from me. Just then my sister notices a blue gleam appear from beyond a nearby silver-looking planet.

"Look!" She shouts.

I smile and stand up. "That's it! That's the planet we've been searching for! That's Earth!"

"_Finally!_ It's about time we found it!" Rush exclaims as he transforms into his protoform ball mode and gets ready to depart for the blue planet. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

My sister and I follow suit and we all take off for the hourglass-shaped landmass in the middle of the planet.

* * *

**Striker**

My brother Rancor and I watched from the shadows as the three Autobots blasted off for Earth. The joy of finally finding some suitable prey made my spark pulse excitedly. I'm sure my younger brother, who was even more ruthless than me, was savoring that riveting feeling you get right before you go in for the kill.

"So…we're going after them, right?"

He asks turning to me and looking very much like an antsy youngling begging to get his hands on his first weapon for the very first time.

"Of course!" I smiled, readying my weapon. But then reality came rushing back to him.

"But…we're on duty. Won't Megatron get mad if we aban—" I covered his mouth plates with my hand before he could speak further.

"_Relax_ little brother, we'll be back with time to spare. Then we can use their spare parts and play checkers with them!" I laughed.

Rancor seemed confused. "Uh…ch-checkers?"

I sighed. "Still not too fluent on Earth knowledge yet, are you?"

"What are_ checkers_?" He asked again.

"It's an Earth game humans play to pass the tim----you know what? Nevermind. Let's just go."

His confusion disappeared instantly and his face morphed into a villainous grin. We then transformed to our aerial modes, and followed the trio of Autobots to Earth.

* * *

**Rush**

Once we broke through the atmosphere, it was obvious the first thing we had to do was to look for safe place to land. As we approached the rocky landscape below, a very deep-looking trench with a small river lining the bottom of it came into our view. It was a perfect place to hide while we attempt to contact our fellow Autobots.

I led Dropkick and Riven into the quarry until our protoforms crashed into the soft sand at the bottom. We transformed, shook ourselves off and cautiously eyed our surroundings.

"Do you think anybody saw us land?" Riven asked.

But the sound of two jet turbines closing in from above answered the question for her.

"Decepticon Infiltrators!" Dropkick shouted as he pointed at the two black Cybertronian jets.

"Great. We're unarmed! Now what are we gonna do?" I complained, and then I turned to Dropkick.

"Hey braniac, why don't you do us a favor and live up to your name? Get up there and go _dropkick_ their afts!"

He gave me a dirty look.

"In case you haven't noticed Rush, I CAN'T FLY!" He snapped. "And I'm gonna dropkick _you_ in a minute if you don't shut up!"

* * *

**Kaceystar**

The day began as any other would here in Autobot City. The Command Bridge was pretty much deserted as Prowl and I were the only two currently on surveillance duty. Bored, I gazed down at the red Autobot insignia on my chest. I sighed. Oh how I longed for a chance to prove myself to father that I was capable of performing missions on my own. (_without_ the company of my so-called 'babysitters'!) How does he expect me to learn if I can't get away long enough to find things out for myself? Suddenly, I notice three blips appear on the main radar screen. I lean in at the flashing lights and question my father's second-in-command.

"Hey Prowl, are we expecting any visitors today?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Cause I got three on my scope, and I've just noticed two more leave Mars!"

"Mars? That can only mean Decepticons."

"According to the geological pattern, it looks like those three blips are amongst the deep chasms of the Grand Canyon." I added.

My spark suddenly wrenched with concern. "Prowl? What if they're Autobots looking for Autobot City?"

"It could be a possibility." He answered as he stroked his chin.

I quickly stood up and ran for the door.

"Kacey! Where are you going?"

"To make sure they make it here alive!" I shouted over my shoulder right before transforming into my vehicle mode and burning rubber down the hallway.

Once I hit the exit doors, I transformed into my jet form and gunned it south. Arizona was quite a few hours drive by human vehicle, but a human vehicle I was anything _but_. I knew my Cybertronian jet mode would get me there in a matter of minutes. My only worry, winding up low on energy by the time I got there.

* * *

**Rush**

Dropkick, Riven and I managed to duck behind some rock crevices as our aerial attackers continued to circle the area for us. From the looks of it, they probably didn't know our exact location as they were shooting anything and everything around us, hoping to flush us out. With all three of our communicators inoperable, and with no other way to call for help, I was sure that rock canyon would become our tomb.

When their laser fire ceased for a minute, I poked my head out to see if they were gone. But by doing so, I sealed my fate, as well as the fate of my two companions. The slightly smaller Decepticon caught sight of me, transformed to his bipedal mode and pointed in my direction. The cease-fire had just been a clever ruse to get us to reveal our location. How could I be so _stupid_?

The other Decepticon soon came into view and also transformed to his bipedal mode. They were flying straight for us when all of a sudden; laser fire began pelting them from their left. Whoever it was, blasted both of them temporarily off course. Then the sound of a much smaller-size jet approached. It was strange but, it was almost as if the jet knew _exactly_ where we were.

It transformed just seconds before touching down in its bipedal mode right in front of us, creating a small cloud of dust. One had to be quick to pull off a stunt like that. This particular bot definitely had some _skill_! The dust cleared just as I heard a facemask retract, and I soon laid optics on the most _beautiful_ femme I had ever seen!

"Is anyone hurt?" A silky, feminine voice emitted from her vocalizer.

"No. We're all fine." Dropkick answered as he and Riven emerged from their hiding place. He then noticed the red Autobot insignia adorned on her chest.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kacey. I am the daughter of Optimus Prime."

"You _are_? Then please, take us to him! We've been wandering the cosmos for orns trying to find him!"

Riven chimed in.

"Yeah! But we…kinda haven't scanned any alt forms yet. You didn't happen to bring a transport with you by chance, did you?

I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer.

"For Primus' sake Riven! Why would she need a transport if she can _already_ fly?"

My shouting at Riven soon got the attention of our new visitor, and I was pulled by the shoulder away from her.

"Hey! There's no need for that." She scolded.

I eyed the arm that held me and wanted to see what was connected to the rest of it. I smirked and started putting on my moves.

"Hmmm…You are _quite_ the looker beautiful. Are you by chance in the market for a mech?" I flirted, sticking out my chest in hopes of impressing her.

But she rolled her eyes at me.

"Great. Not another Rox…"

My spark froze.

"Rox? As in 'Roxsolid'?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"KNOW him? He's my little _brother_! We got separated eons ago! Heh heh, glad to see he hasn't lost the family's particular taste in beautiful femmes!"

**Rancor**

I watched my prey as it conversed with the younglings. I waited for the right moment then jumped down from my hiding spot and landed right behind the one responsible for shooting me off course. I shoved my blaster into the back of the mechanism that stood before me.

"Don't move Autobot filth, or you die." I uttered with malice.

The three younger bots huddled together like frightened sparklings. It brought a smile to my face that even though I was a young Decepticon, I was already striking fear into the hearts of Autobots. It was then I noticed the mechanism before me was not a mechanism at all.

It was a femme.

And a very pretty femme at that. Even though I was only a head shorter than her, I let my inhibitions go and began to stroke her shapely hip. She flinched the moment my hands made contact.

"You better get your hands _off _me, if you know what's good for you."

"Shut up, silly femme." I retorted. "Don't forget who has the upper hand here."

"Alright, you asked for it!"

I heard a sound of two blades retract, and then all went dark.

**Striker**

My spark wrenched with pain as I watched my little brother's head roll from his shoulders to the ground below. A second later, his offlined body fell alongside it. The femme responsible retracted her blades so quickly, I barely even saw them. Rancor meant the universe to me. And there was no way that Autobot femme would be allowed to live for what she's done. I rocketed towards her with all the speed I could muster, and thankfully I was fast enough to pin her down before she could try to escape.

As I stared down at her with my gun in her face, I could feel my body shaking violently.

"You…you KILLED MY BROTHER!" I bellowed, still shaking uncontrollably. "So now…I must kill _YOU_!"

I started charging my weapon as a sadistic smile adorned my faceplates, but I never got a chance to pull the trigger. Because I was so focused on revenge, I ignored the sound of a transport humming in the distance. I howled in pain, as it's powerful gun turrets ripped massive holes through my chassis.

**Kacey**

I was relieved when the laser-pelted Decepticon that straddled me slumped over and his spark pulsed no more. I shoved the piece of slag off of me and got to my feet. I thanked Primus for the timing of the sharpshooting mech who was piloting that transport. It was a miracle that he didn't hit _me_! I've used those turrets before and they are _very_ hard to keep straight when shooting. I wanted so badly to know who the pilot was so I could thank him!

With that fine display of sharpshooting, I would of guessed Ironhide, but Prowl was the _only_ one who even knew where I was going. So there was a possibility it could have been him too. I went to collect the younglings as the transport touched down at the bottom of the canyon. As I stood before the transport doors with the younglings behind me, they slid open and the _last_ mech I expected it to be walked out onto the platform.

"_Dad_!" I shrieked nervously.

"I'll deal with you later young lady." He said as he waved a threatening finger at me.

"Greetings younglings. I am Optimus Prime." He announced, extending his hand.

The mech who looked like the oldest of the three straightened up and went to shake his hand.

"I-It's an honor sir. We received your message, and have been searching for this planet ever since."

Father nodded. "Then you will be welcomed among our society." He gestured a hand towards the transport. "Come. We will take you to Autobot City."

The younglings cheered and happily loaded the transport, but once they were out of view, he turned towards me. I put my head down, as if anticipating a spanking.

"I am very…impressed by your actions."

"Dad! I can explain! I was just—wait…" I propped my head up. "WHAT?"

He chuckled. "I said I'm _impressed_ by your actions."

"You…are?"

"Yes. It's true you disobeyed my orders to stay on the base, but you did so because you wanted to rescue the lives of these three younglings. Sacrifice is a virtue that all Primes have displayed over the countless millennia. To see the same determination in you to preserve our remaining species, makes me very proud of you."

I smile and attempt to wrap my arms around my Father's massive frame. "Thanks Pop."

"Don't thank me yet! Though your intentions were good, you still disobeyed my orders. So no more flying for you for the rest of the week."

"Slag." I uttered as I smiled into my father's chest.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to let me know what you think! Thnx!


End file.
